That Word
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: Tear was wondering why Guy doesn't call Luke with 'Master' like other maids and servants. So she decided to ask both of them.


I like GuyxLuke so I try to make stories between them.

**I use bold in Guy's story **because it's easier for me to write.

Maybe it's a bit strange and I use the same words again and again but I'll try to vary it.

* * *

><p><strong>That Word<strong>

"Hey, our food stock has run out. Can we stop somewhere to resupply our food?" Luke suddenly said when they were in the Albiore.

"Oh yeah I almost forget. I noticed it yesterday and about to buy when we're in Belkend," the blond guy responded, "But when I saw a new fon machine, I completely forgot about it."

"Heh, lucky I notice it," Luke seemed big in front of Guy's mistake.

"That's right, Luke. Luckily you like eat so much you notice it," Jade teasing him.

"No, I'm not. Well, can we stop anywhere?" He approached the pilot's seat and looked at Noelle.

"We're near Grand Chokmah. Let's stop there," she replied.

With that, Noelle brought them to Grand Chokmah. There, Anise suggested having their own time since there were so many things had happened. Jade wanted to go off on his own, maybe to meet the Emperor or visit his favorite bar, Anise also wanted to go around the city and Natalia joined Anise. Then, Luke, Guy and Tear went shopping stuff.

The three went to the shop near the inn, it has complete stock and various foods and items. Luke and Tear approached the counter and said what they need while Guy was waiting behind them to help them brought the things. When Luke finished saying what they need, the shopkeeper took what they need from baskets and shelves. Therefore Luke and Tear had a time to talk and not be heard by anyone including Guy.

She called him in small voice, "Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? But it's a bit strange…" she blushed, couldn't look at him.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, I notice that in your manor all the servants and maids except Guy… call you 'Master Luke'. But Guy always just calls you Luke," her voice weaken word by word but fortunately Luke still can hear them.

"You want to know why he just calls me by my name?" Luke asked. Tear gave him a nod then Luke started his story. "Well, I don't really remember it since as long as I can remember it was just 3 years after my kidnapping that he did that. As I recall, there's almost no maids and knights in the manor that time and for some reasons he just called me Luke."

"That's it?" she seemed disappointed

"Yes," when he said that the shopkeeper had finished taking and wrapping all stuff they need, "Thank you," Luke said and the three went outside.

It was dusk by the time they finished. The three brought the food to Albiore just in case that it will be safer there. On the way, Guy and Luke were in front of Tear and they were kidding with each other. Tear chuckled when she saw them but she still didn't satisfy with Luke's answer so she planned to ask Guy when there's time. After they put the food stock they went to the inn.

Well, all of them seemed to have same mind or was connected. Jade, Anise and Natalia were already there too. They were standing in front of the receptionist. Luke approached them, hoping that they had booked rooms for them but it looked like he will be turned down.

"Hey, have you booked the room?" Luke said.

"Unfortunately, Luke, all the rooms are full of travelers," Natalia crossed her hands over her chest

"That's mean we'll sleep in the Albiore then," Guy said.

"Booo… and here I thought today we can sleep in a comfortable bed," Anise pouted, "If I sleep on the floor again my body will hurt when I wake up!" She raised her hand in anger.

"Don't be like that Anise. You know, Noelle sleep there every day or I'd say if she gets time to sleep." Tear said.

"I know that but my whole body will get hurt!" again she raised and waved her hands in anger.

"Well, why don't you use Tokunaga? You usually make it as a pillow, don't you?" Guy looked at the small girl.

"Aww I know that but doing that everyday will decrease my power! If I enlarge Tokunaga every night, my fonons won't be able to rest at night although I sleep. And if I do that, tomorrow my power won't enough to beat those damn monsters!" She said it aloud. So aloud that attracted the inn's guests.

"Oh don't worry, Anise. I'm sure when Guy ask you about that, he has prepared himself to be your pillow tonight," Jade pushed his eyeglasses and smiled.

"Is that true, Guy?" she jumped cheerfully to Guy so close that made him scream and ran away. "Boo. Fine. I'll chase Guy and you all go back by yourselves." With that, she came closer to Guy, made him ran away outside and after him to the Albiore.

"Ah, it's so good to be young~" was all Jade said when he saw this.

"You really are evil," Luke whispered, "I agree," Natalia nodded.

Anise stopped chasing Guy when they arrived at the Albiore and told Noelle that they would sleep there. The rest of them caught up several minutes later. It was getting late as they discussing what they'll do tomorrow and after that, they set to sleep. The girls slept on the right side while the guys slept on the left side. Jade sat and slept and Guy was beside him then Luke who used Guy's shoulder to rest his head. On girls side, Natalia and Tear slept in sitting form and leaned to their back while Anise slept in lying form and rested her head on Natalia's lap.

It has been an hour since they started their sleeping but Tear stayed awake and looked at Guy to know whether he is still awake or not. "Guy, are you still awake?" she asked as quietly and softly as she could because she didn't want to wake others. In the beginning there was no respond from Guy so Tear sighed and decided to sleep. But as soon as she got ready to sleep, she heard Guy's voice, "What is it, Tear?"

"Do you wake up because of my voice?" she asked.

"No. I can't sleep so I think to stay quiet," he replied. "Is that so… then can I ask you a question?" she still remain in her position, waiting for an answer, "Yeah," he said.

Tear then uncovered her blanket and walked toward Guy but also kept a safe distance from him, remembering his phobia. "Uhh… May I know why- why you just call Luke 'Luke'," she stopped and gulped her saliva, "B- because in the manor, all but you call him 'Master Luke'"

Guy at that time widened his eyes as if he wasn't expecting that kind of question from Tear. He chuckled and smiled at Tear, "I didn't expect something like that coming from you. I thought you were going to ask me about something so important." When she heard that, she blushed. Her face was as red as tomato but that's not the point now. She wanted an answer, she wanted to know. To know more about Luke and his best friend, Guy.

"Hmm where should I start? That day in the manor, when Luke was 13 years old, the Duke and the Duchess were having a business trip to Kimlascan's cities so most soldiers and maids were having some days off. But I was ordered to take good care of Luke so I stayed in the manor."

**It was a sunny day and the manor seemed empty since most maids and soldiers were off. Luke's sword training wasn't that week so it was a complete boring day for him. Guy, being there, tried to cheer Luke up.****It was also the first time that the Duchess also went with the Duke, so Luke felt lonely. **

**On the first two days, Luke tried to be strong even without his mother. Luke studied and behaved well. On the third day, Luke and Guy were in Luke's room. Luke was lying by his stomach and was reading a picture book on his bed. Guy was sitting on the floor, also reading about fon machine. "Guy, do you hear me?" Luke's call made Guy out from his mind. He closed his book, stood up and turned to face Luke, "Yes, Master Luke. What is it?" he said. "I have called you several times already. Don't be into it like that," he pouted, "I'm sorry. Is there anything you want me to do?" Guy asked.**

**Luke hit his bed with his palm hand, "Here, sit here."**

"**B- but I cannot do that," Guy stuttered.**

"**Just sit here, I want to ask you something."**

"**O- okay," the blond rubbed his back head and sat down. "What is it you want to ask, Master Luke?"**

"**That word," he brought himself to sit form and pointed at Guy.**

"**What? Which word?" Guy confused**

"**That one, the word 'Master'. Why do you use it?" he said plainly.**

**Guy was startled and thought of a good and easy to understand answer. Then he replied, "Well, it's because I am your servant so it's like… to show our respect to you that your position is above us, the servants and maids."**

**Luke stared at him confusedly, "Then why mother and father just call me 'Luke'?"**

"**That's because they are your parents," was all he said.**

"**And what about Natalia?"**

"**Well, she is a princess and your childhood friend."**

**Then Luke suddenly pulled Guy's shirt just to make their face nearer. Guy pulled back a little because it was too near to him. "Don't use that word." Guy surprised by that sound, "Pardon?" "Don't use that word, Guy," Luke stared at him.**

"**But, I can't, Master Luke…" he started to pull himself away from the young master but Luke's grip was strong. "Yes you can," Luke's eyes ease, "Because you are my bestfriend, Guy," he smiled.**

"**But…" Guy still confused about what he wanted to do now and he avoided Luke's eyes**

"**Call me. Call me by my name. Now," Luke didn't even change his gaze and that made Guy even confused.**

"**Alright, alright. Just this once, kay Luke?" the blond's smile and voice made Luke happier.**

"**Yey, Guy called me by my name! That's better to be heard than adding that 'Master' word you know," Luke jumped from his bed and went outside. Guy sighed and followed Luke outside.**

**The rest of the day was filled with another playing or sword training with Guy. Then they had dinner then another relax time and it's finally Luke's time to sleep. For the other two days, Luke had been sleeping alone in his big room. The redhead came up with an idea and approaching Guy who was also ready to sleep. "Guy, Guy," he shouted while he was running through the corridor in his pajamas. Guy heard that and stopped his yawning then turned to Luke, "What is it, Luke?" he said, "Guy, emm… Can you… can you accompany me today? I hate to sleep alone in the dark." **

**Guy patted Luke's head and said, "Okay. Now go back to your room, I'll be there in a while."**

**Luke was very happy and nodded then ran leaving Guy with Pere. "What was that?"**

"**It's his wish." Guy waved his had to Pere and walked to Luke's room.**

**When Guy arrived, Luke was already on the bed and again hitting his palm hand to invite Guy to his bed, "Come here, Guy," he said happily.**

**Guy shut the door and walked toward Luke and got into his bed. They were lying next to each other and their faces faced each other. Guy patted Luke's hair to make him relax and easier to sleep, but then Luke suddenly said, "Guy, please always call me that way."**

"**But you said just this once, just today Luke."**

"**No," then he yawned, "Don't call me with that word 'Master' again. You are not my servant. You are my best friend," he smiled and closed his eyes.**

**Guy didn't reply again and was quiet for a not-too-long time. Luke had slept so Guy will return to his room, he opened the door as quietly as he could and before he closed the door he said, "Good night, Luke."**

**The next day came and greeted Luke. He sat down and faced the bright light from his window. Then a knock changed his gaze to the door, "Come in," he said. The door opened and revealed Guy was the one who knocked it. "Good morning, Luke," he greeted.**

**At first, Luke just nodded and about to reply the greeting but when he realized that Guy called him by his name, he jumped from his bed to Guy who was opening the window. "Guy, you-" his sentence was cut off, "You're the one who told me to always call you by your name, right?" the blond smiled and so do the redhead. **

"And that was the story…" Guy tapped his chin.

Tear, who was listening from the beginning to the end, looked at him, "That was it?" she said again. "Well, yeah…" was his reply. _"It really is not that fantastic, I think…."_ Tear thought. She sighed and then smiled, _"But"_ she thought, _"He really is a nice person…"_ "Thank you for telling me, Guy. Now let's go to sleep. We must have enough rest while we can."

Tear went back to the girls' side and closed her eyes to sleep. Guy leaned to his back, but before he closed his eyes, he looked at Luke, "Good night, Luke."

Then the two slept.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, okay? :D<p> 


End file.
